A Promise of Love
by shikonwishes
Summary: Kagome begins to doubt herself after Inuyasha chooses Kikyo . An unexpected person comes to change all that. No flames please. A Sessh&Kag parring disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.


**A Promise of Love**

Kagome quickly walked toward the clearing of the bone-eaters well. _Why did he choose her over me?_ Flooded over her mind like water spilling over stones in a creek. Tears filled her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. As she knelt there; a shadow crept over her and a hand brushed her shoulder coldly.

"Sesshomaru, what do you want!"

"Just to know what is causing you so much pain," he replied "It's none of your affair; you just want the jewel shards." "What I desire is my own business and the jewel shards are of no concern to me." "But, why are you here?"

"You will find out soon enough."

With that he picked her up and traveled through the air toward the Western lands.

Inuyasha sighed to himself; w_hy did I have to go and mess things up between Kagome and me? I have to reach her before she goes home!_ His feet flew over the forest floor with frenzied speed. Upon reaching the bone-eaters well; her familiar scent filled his lungs and another scent made him bare his teeth in extreme anger. If my half brother hurts Kagome he will live to regret it. _Without her I_ am _incomplete, she is my soul mate_. his mind echoed. _Kikyo is an__unquiet spirit who needs to move on._ He thought_. I know why she__made me sit so hard. Honestly I deserved to be lower in the ground_ _than I was._ He was going to get Kagome back no matter what but he need a plan first. He would need some help although he hated to admit it. In a flash he was off to find the others.

"If you ask me, Inuyasha was silly to want both of them." said an annoyed Shippou.

"Well, nobody asked you squirt!" said Mirkou

" Ahh, just let him be," said Sango. "At least he is not like you, Mirkou."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mirkou sais and he grouped Sango's backside.

"Henti!" A resounding smack was heard through the forest as Sango brought her Hiraksota upon Mirkou's head.

"Cut it out you guys, here come Inuyasha."

"Kagome is in trouble and we need to come up with a rescue plan." The Emotion in his eyes and the nervous aura surrounding him confirmed that it was Sesshoumaru who had taken their friend and his beloved.

"Well, barging in is out of the question," said Mirkou. "I might have an Idea how to get past Sesshomaru's protected gates but we need something to break the barrier.," said Sango "Maybe Kadae-sama has something we can use." said a grinning Shippou. " I agree lets get this plan of rescue under way!" Said Inuyasha with a voice filled with confidence. So the group of friends set off Kadae's home to ask for a charm.

Kagome woke up to find herself curled up in Sesshoumaru tail, beside Rin. The dog demon stirred and transformed back to his human form without awaking the sleeping child.

"You are welcome to rest or come and join me for breakfast."

"Please wake up Rin and bring her too." "You still haven't answered my question." "Like I said before, you will find out soon enough." Kagome gently woke up Rin and carried the small protesting child to the breakfast area. "Its alright Rin, this is your new Okaasan." " You mean it my lord.," said Rin excitedly "Yes, and maybe one day I will marry her." "Yea, she's pretty and Rin is happy to have a Okaasan." "What."

With that said his servants brought in a scrumptious looking breakfast. Kagome was surprised, the sight of rice, miso soup, fruit, sausages, and fresh juice appealed to her appite and thoughts of how she was going to care for Rin soon filled her mind.

After the trays were removed, Rin tugged at Kagome's sleeve as if to say lets go play. Rin proceeded to drag Kagome out into the beautiful gardens surrounding the back of the palace. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes there was every flower you could think of surrounding them in the massive garden. She and Rin played hide and seek, guessing games and other games made up by Rin until lunchtime.

After a light lunch she put Rin down for a nap and turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru.

"Let me go." Kagome begged " I can not, for you are destined for greater things that my brother could never teach you." Said Sesshoumaru "What do I need to learn from you?"

" You will know soon, my mate." " I'm not your mate!!" _But in_ _time you will be._ Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

That night as Kagome slept; she began to dream about Sesshoumaru kissing her and wrapping his arms around her. She woke with a start wondering where that idea came from. He was jerk who wanted the tenseiga but he never once hurt or insulted her. Aside from the fact he had tried to kill Inuyasha many times. A servant brought her a new kimono and told her that Lord Sesshoumaru was waiting for her in the hall. Kagome dressed and left the room.

"What do you want?" "Today is your first lesson in strengthening your miko powers." "Why do you want to train me?"

Without another word he took her by the arm and led her to a courtyard to begin her training. After hours upon hours of practice she was beginning to feel sore and sweaty by the look of it Sesshourmaru was too.

"Don't worry you will get stronger soon; go rest now."

As she went to go bathe, she wondered why he was doing this what purpose would serve for him to make her powers stronger. The warm water felt good on her sore muscles and seemed to lift her spirits. She soon began to think of Inuyasha and how he had left her for kikyo. A tear slid quietly down her cheek followed by more. Kagome quickly grabbed her new Kimono and ran to the garden and collapsed on the ground in a sobbing heap.

Without hesitation Sesshoumaru picked her up, gently wiped her tears away and held her till she calmed down. Kagome leaned into him feeling safe but wait since when did Sesshoumaru care about the way she felt. _He has always been so cold towards me in the past; it because of Rin that he is now acting this way? _Kagome thought. _Why am I reacting to this woman child, she is human. I really must be my father's son then. Ughhh, I should not let her affect me like this but I have to have her for a mate. Inuyasha is stupid for choosing the dead over a living one._


End file.
